


Still waters run deep

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fliming Kink, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: The team finds reader’s and Pietro’s amateur videos and they decide to tell Steve and Bucky, who are very overprotective of the reader. Hilarity ensues.





	Still waters run deep

You squirm in anticipation, grasping on bed sheets as the need becomes unbearable. You want him now, you want him badly but all he does is tease you by sliding his cock up and down your slick, barely grazing your clit.

“Please, stop teasing me…” you whine, your hips involuntarily buckling towards him and only then you feel the tip of his dick lining up at your entrance.

“Oh, I love when you so needy,” Pietro says with an airily chuckle and you growl into the pillow as he starts to ease inside you, agonizingly slow. You lift your hips a little, providing him a better access and he gladly takes advantage of it, sliding even deeper.

You cry out with relief, your walls clenching around him briefly. He hisses, leaning in to hover over you and presses a kiss to your shoulder blade.

“What do you want me to do to you, princess? Say it out loud,” he commands and pulls out almost entirely as you whimper underneath him, your mind turned into a jelly by overwhelming lust.

“Fuck me, please. Fuck me hard and good, just don’t make me wait longer,” you plea and with a guttural groan, Pietro obliges to your wish, pounding into you with a bruising pace.

The bedroom fills with your high-pitched moans, Pietro’s pants and grunts and the obscene sound of his pelvis slamming into your ass as he fucks you just as you like it. He grasps one of your butt cheeks, giving it a firm squeeze as his other hand snakes around you to knead your breast, pinching your nipple.

You let out a scream as Pietro hits precisely on your sweet spot and you can feel a wicked smirk curling his perfect lips upward just before he moves his hand from your bum and brushes your hair away from your neck. He leans in and in next moment he starts nibbling at your skin, his pace becoming impossibly fast and you’re on the verge, you’re _so close…_

When he bites and stars suckling on your skin you can’t bear it any longer. You come undone, writhing beneath him and crying out loudly as Pietro’s pushes become erratic when he chases his own release. He joins you moments later, nuzzling against your skin as he murmurs sweet nothings.

“You’re perfect,” he whispers into your ear and you smile, boneless but delighted.

“Careful, I might think you’re in love with me.”

“That’s because I am. Now, where’s that damn camera?”

_______

Sam’s phone rings with notification and he peaks at the screen, seeing a camera icon on the status bar. Sporting an emotionless expression, he unlocks his phone, cheering internally when he sees that one of his favorite channels was updated. He’d never tell this to anyone but from time to time he enjoys watching amateur porn. Every guys does, there’s no shame in that, but no one actually parades and boasts about such things.

Sam splays comfortably on his bed, propping himself against the pillows. He’s only going to check if it’s any good, of course, maybe unwind a little if he feels like it. He presses play on the video and watches with growing arousal as the dude takes the girl from behind. She lays on her stomach, her hips lifted a bit, the guy’s hand gripping at her ass and only now Sam notices that the girl has a birthmark on her right thigh.

His lips falls agape as he realizes why the hell that mark seems familiar. He closes the video and storms out of his room.

“Clint!” he yells, running to the kitchen. The archer is undoubtedly there, drinking coffee or stealing somebody’s cookies. “Man, I got a bomb! You’re not gonna believe this!”

_______

Natasha smirks when the video ends, the boys waiting for her reaction.

“I gotta say, I’m jealous. Y/N’s a lucky one.”

“Okay, but you know how Barnes and Rogers are going to react. They still think Y/N’s a kid.”

“Oh, I think they’ll change their minds after that,” Sam chuckles, which makes Nat smile wider.

“Did Stark see it?”

“Yeah, Clint showed him.”

“And he still didn’t spill a word?”

“I told him I’ll beat the crap out of him if he says something. We need to be delicate with those two, they’re gonna lose their shit.”

Natasha sighs, then nods her head.

“Leave it to me. Clint, I ban you from talking tonight.”

“No, Nat, why?!”

_______

“Steve, Bucky,” Sam starts as he, Clint and Nat, followed by amused Tony, enter the living room. The soldiers are sitting on the couch, watching some game, though their jerk their heads simultaneously when Sam speaks up.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, his eyes jumping between the four, brows slightly knitted. Steve looks worried. Nothing good can be happening when they all come with news.

“Before we start, I want you to know that we found out by accident.”

“Found out about what?” Steve’s voice is hinted with concern and Clint has to bite at his bottom lip to prevent himself from cackling. It’s gonna be great, he knows it.

Natasha gives him a warning look before continuing.

“Sam stumbled upon a video. We believe that Y/N is one of the two starring in it.”

“How? And what video?” Bucky demands in low voice and for a brief moment Sam wants to run and hide at the end of the world. Though, he’s pretty sure Barnes would find him anyway. He clears his throat.

“The girl has a birthmark identical with Y/N’s. On right thigh.”

“How the hell do you know Y/N has a birthmark there?!” it’s Steve’s turn to go into ‘tell me everything or I’m going to make you wish you were dead’ mode and Sam folds his arms over his chest.

“After last mission, I stitched her up. She got injured. Nothing serious, don’t worry.”

“Dear Lord, she didn’t tell me about it,” Bucky runs a hand over his scruffy cheek. Natasha fights an urge to roll her eyes. It’s funny how Steve and Bucky seem to not realize that you’re not a kid, that Natasha trained you herself which made you capable of dealing with every danger. But no, Steve and Bucky are so overprotective it starts to be annoying. Poor Pietro, had to go through a serious interrogation once those two found out you and him were dating.

“Anyway, the video may be… well, shocking. It’s… uhm… very intimate-“

“Nat, are you telling me Y/N filmed a porn?” Steve whines, his expression pure disbelief and Bucky gasps at the mention of the kind of video. The latter clutches his chest.

“Yes, Steve, that’s exactly what I was about to tell you.”

“Holy cow,” Bucky pants, taking deep breaths. Steve hides his face in his hands, both of them evidently aghast and for a brief moment, Natasha feels sorry for them.

“Do you guys want to see it?” Sam inquires softly but the soldiers shake their heads fervently.

“God, please, no.”

“I can’t take it, Buck. She had sex! Can you imagine it?”

“Steve, don’t make me do it. I don’t wanna! Was she with Pietro on that video?” Bucky looks at Sam and the latter nods.

“I’m gonna choke the life out of that little shit! I bet he made her do that! Y/N’s too innocent! He demoralized her, I told you this was going to happen, but no, you all knew better. Now look at what we have to deal with! Porn?!”

“Is it the only video they put online?” Steve asks Natasha and she shrugs, looking at Sam.

“As far as I know, there are three more.”

“Oh, God, have mercy! Three more?!” he stands up and starts pacing the room, his arms folded on his chest.

“Tony, can you delete them?”

“Yeah, I can, but I don’t think that we should do it. I mean, it’s unfair. Y/N and Pietro put them online, we can’t take them down without their permission.”

“Are you being serious right now, Stark?”

“It’s not like someone is going to recognize them! You can’t even see their faces!”

“You saw it?!”

“We all did!”

“Nat?!”

The redhead shrugs, sporting an innocent expression.

“I needed to know what Sam and Clint were so excited about.”

“But it’s Y/N and Pietro! Y/N, our little precious Y/N!”

“What about me?” you ask, curious. You and Pietro have just came back from a date and you heard loud voices from the living room although you couldn’t make out what they were fussing about.

The room goes dead silent, all the eyes turn at you and your boyfriend. Steve and Bucky are wearing the same flabbergasted faces while the rest seems to be withholding laughter. Your brow quirks up.

“What’s going on?” Pietro asks, looking at Sam, who appears to be the most composed one.

“We, errr…”

“You what?” you push, although you start to get why they all act like that. Natasha’s eyes light up with playfulness as she winks at you and shows Pietro a thumb up and that’s all you need to finally realize.

“Babe, I think they found out about the videos.”

“Oh, really?” Pietro cackles, amused and somewhat proud as he puffs out his chest slightly, his arm wrapping around your waist to pull you closer.

Bucky clenches his jaw.

“Alright, before you or Steve give us a lecture, I want to say that I willingly took part in and uploaded those videos. They’re fun to make,” you shrug and Clint can’t hold back anymore. He bursts out with laughter and Tony joins him, while Sam grins at you.

“Did you enjoy it, old man?” Pietro teases and Sam nods, lifting up his palm. Your boyfriend comes to him and gives him a high five, then heads to the kitchen.

“Princess, you want hot chocolate?”

“Sure!” you call and look at Steve and Bucky with mischievous sparkles in your eyes.

“Chill out, guys. You can totally do it while watching me, I don’t mind,” tossing them a wink you run into the kitchen, laughing loudly when you hear them grunt.  


End file.
